superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda Danticat
Zelda Danticat was a suspect on Murder in Small Town X: L. Francine "Francy" Palmer identified her as the killer in the finale. Danticat was arrested in the finale. Prior to the Bonne Chance Murders Childhood Danticat was born Zelda Mione Danticat on January 30, 1972 in Alexandria, Louisiana. She earned a scholarship to the University of New Orleans, where she graduated summa cum laude with a Psychology degree. Psychic Ability Danticat first recognized her psychic ability at 3 years old, and was able to make money from her skill by the time she was a teenager. She moved to Bonne Chance, Louisiana after college, where she began to work full time as a psychic. She has developed her skills to the point where she was one of the highest paid and most saught after psychics in the state of Louisiana. Murder of Adam Forester Adam Forester was brutally attacked on August 2, 2005 outside of the Bonne Chance Community Center. Forester's mother, Ingrid Forester, asked Danticat to attempt to communicate with Adam in order to find out what happened to him. Shortly before he passed away on August 6, 2005, Danticat received a vision of fire and destruction. Though she did not understand the vision, she vowed to learn what it was that Adam Forester knew. Fire at Bonne Chance Electronics Less that one month after the death of Adam Forester, Bonne Chance Electronics caught fire and burned to the ground. Danticat realized that this fire was the fire from Forester's vision. Curious as to how a dead man could have known about a fire that had not yet occurred, Danticat decided to investigate the fire herself. Conspiracy During the course of her investigation of the Bonne Chance Electronics fire, Danticat learned that not only was Bonne Chance Electronics failing, but that Edgar Roche, husband of one of the owners, had come up with a plan to burn down the building in order to collect the insurance money. When Adam Forester learned of this plot, he told his supervisor, Gwen Wyatt, who he didn't realize was also in on the scheme. When Wyatt went to Roche, he came up with a plan to stop Forester from talking to the police - by hiring Jacques Michel to kill him. After learning not only who was responsible for Forester's death, but the cause of the fire as well, Danticat realized that she had no course of action. She had no concrete proof, and therefore could not go to the police or to the media, and sat on her knowledge for five years. Bonne Chance Community Center Five years later, Edgar Roche's wife, Angel Roche, led the charge to close down the Bonne Chance Community Center. If the community center closed, Edgar Roche knew somebody who would buy the building and give him a cut of the profit after demolishing the building. Although Angel Roche managed to convince enough of the town council to vote to close down the community center, the Roches found an enemy in Bonne Chance mayor Fleur Lachance, who vetoed the plan and pledged to help keep the community center open. Planned Murder of Fleur Lachance Shortly after Fleur Lachance vetoed the closure of the Bonne Chance Community Center, Danticat recieved another vision, this one from Edgar Roche, concerning the death of Lachance. Horrified that Roche was about to commit another murder in order to gain a profit, Danticat vowed to not only stop Roche by any means necessary, but to avenge Adam Forester's death as well. Unable to do anything without proof, Danticat decided that if Roche solved his problems with murder, then she would follow in his footsteps and bring down not only Roche, but everybody who had been involved in the death of Forester and the planned assassination of Lachance. The Bonne Chance Murders Danticat killed seven people during the course of the Bonne Chance Murders: Jacques and Yvette Michel, Rachel Bellerose, Angel Roche, Louis Yount, Edgar Roche, and Gwen Wyatt. In addition, she kidnapped Fleur Lachance; she claimed that it was to kill her, but eventually revealed that it was to keep her safe and to share the evidence that she had collected during her murder spree. Danticat used her reputation as a slightly over the top, helpful psychic to her advantage in order to avoid detection while committing her murders. Victims Jacques and Yvette Michel Danticat's first victims were Jacques and Yvette Michel. Jacques had been the one to murder Adam Forester and had been hired to murder Fleur Lachance. Jacques was a drug addict who only committed the murders in exchange for money to buy drugs. Although Danticat originally wanted to spare Yvette Michel because she thought she was innocent, Danticat eventually learned that Yvette had known of Jacques' role in the murders all along, and had used that knowledge to blackmail Louis Yount in order to recieve a job from him. In addition, she had pushed Jacques to accept the job killing Lachance in order to earn more money. Disgusted at learning that Yvette was every bit as guilty as her husband, Danticat dumped Yvette's body in Lake La Vie. Rachel Bellerose Danticat's third victim was Rachel Bellerose, a claims investigator who falsified the arson report on Bonne Chance Electronics. Although she did not have a hand in planning Adam Forester's death and was not involved in Fleur Lachance's murder, Danticat still targeted her because her decision to help Edgar Roche hide the true nature of the fire was what led to Forester's death in the first place. Angel Roche Danticat's fourth victim was Angel Roche, the wife of Edgar Roche who owned Bonne Chance Electronics. Angel was willing to do whatever her husband asked of her, and was involved in planning the fire at Bonne Chance Electronics and the murders of Adam Forester and Fleur Lachance. Danticat kidnapped Roche from her office and then left her at the Bonne Chance Community Center, where she was discovered by Charlie Ellis shortly before he was eliminated during the Killer's Game. Danticat then left Angel's body behind with the same injuries that were inflicted upon Forester in order to cause Edgar the same pain that he had inflicted on Forester's family. Louis Yount Danticat's fifth victim was Louis Yount, the co-owner of Bonne Chance Electronics. Although he didn't agree with Edgar Roche's plan to burn down Bonne Chance Electronics, he went along with it in order to benefit financially, and he was the one to inform Roche know that Adam Forester had discovered the arson plot, which eventually led to Forester's death. Edgar Roche Danticat's sixth victim was Edgar Roche, who masterminded Adam Forester's murder, the fire at Bonne Chance Electronics, and planned out Fleur Lachance's assassination. Although he always made sure to keep his hands clean, Danticat considered him to be the most guilty person of all. Gwen Wyatt Danticat's seventh and final victim was Gwen Wyatt, who drugged Adam Forester and then delivered him to Jacques Michel in order to recieve a cut of the money from the arson. Danticat killed Wyatt during the final confrontation. Fleur Lachance Although she led the investigators to believe that she kidnapped Fleur Lachance in order to kill her, in reality Danticat only kidnapped Lachance in order to create misdirection while she murdered Gwen Wyatt. While Lachance was held captive, Danticat shared all of the information that she had gathered from the various crime scenes that finally proved the reasons behind Adam Forester's murder and that Lachance was targeted for assassination. When Francy Palmer arrived, Danticat freed Lachance. Clues Danticat left a number of clues for the investigators throughout the game, all of which pointed towards the fire at Bonne Chance Electronics, the death of Adam Forester, the planned assassination of Fleur Lachance, and the role that Edgar Roche and his co-conspirators had in all three Capture Danticat kidnapped Fleur Lachance during the final round of the game; however, Francy Palmer identified Danticat as the killer. After reassuring Palmer that Lachance was safe, Danticat surrendered to the police and was arrested by Robert Lachance, husband of Fleur Lachance. Final Confession Danticat left behind a final confession where she admitted to her role in the murders and outlined her exact motive. Danticat believed that it was important to avenge the death of Adam Forester and save the life of Fleur Lachance, as well as stop Edgar Roche from committing any more crimes at the expense of other people. Aftermath of the Bonne Chance Murders Shortly after Danticat was arrested, Fleur Lachance used the information that she had seen while being held hostage to arrest five additional Bonne Chance residents for their role in the plot to murder Lachance. Danticat entered a guilty plea at her trial. During the course of the trial, the truth about the death of Adam Forester came to light, and Lachance took the stand in Danticat's defense. While viewers of the trial called Danticat a folk hero, Danticat rejected the title. Danticat was found guilty of seven counts of murder in the first degree, though the jury recommended leniency. Danticat was sentenced to 25 years in prison, with the possibility of parole after 17. Shortly after the verdict was handed down, Danticat made one comment to the press: “I committed a desperate act, and hopefully people realize that I shouldn’t be emulated. I intend to serve my sentence peacefully and without complaint, and once I am finished serving, my debt to society will have been paid.” Facts Danticat is the fifth female killer, the eleventh killer overall, the first killer who was also a psychic, the first African American killer, and the first killer to survive the final confrontation and go to jail. Danticat's motive was to avenge the death of Adam Forester, as well as to save the life of Fleur Lachance (as well as the lives of anybody else who might cross Edgar Roche). The only people she killed were criminals who had managed to avoid being prosecuted for their crimes. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Louisiana Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X: Louisiana Category:African American Suspects